this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Endings/@comment-188.208.118.9-20151201173313
My story: First Playthrough: ''died after seven days ''Second Playthrough: ''died after three days ''Thrid Playthrough: Finally understood the way the game works. Everything was going fine. In the first few days I did a few robberies for stuff but after the first week till day 30 I survived by trading, no man's looting and attacking bandit camps, killing them and returning every day for stuff till everything was stolen. Always kept heated. Had two traps for rats and two for water. In the weeks, rationed food (because I didn't know how long I must survive and was afraid that I wouldn't have enough for 1 year :P) but kept them feeded every two days. Placed defences all over the base, had guns (+ammo) and knifes for every surviver. Had enough medicine for my group and to share with the kids. No major injuries. Three beds. Had big plans: wanted to build four rat traps so I can have a stable system to get food. Was thinking that with continous food coming in, enough water and a few tobaco and alcohol makers I'll be able to have a great economy that will make my people rich and will eventually make everybody else on the map poor because of the infinite tobaco and vodka that we'll give to them. I knew that I'll get enough materials because I would go with an axe in every single place we looted and destroy the furniture. Day 28: Marco goes to the whore house. Grow impatient because I can't find enough materials anywhere and don't want to go home with more weapons. Hide. Kill somebody. I thought that they are bad guys that make girls fuck for cigars or other tobbaco. I was wrong. Guy comes and cries because I killed her girlfriend/ wife. I feel like utter shit and know that I can't finish the game/ reach the end of the war after something like this . Come out of hiding for some reason. He draws weapon. I draw weapon and kill him. Friend comes and after a knife v knife fight, I die. I know I'm done. Day 29: Feel depressed. My people feel depressed. They say that we should revenge Marco. I agree. Take remaining weapons and bullets, go to attack them with run-fast Pavle guy. I Die killed my the last remaining person. Day 30: Feel angry and depressed because of my futile atempt to make more killings. Sell all of stuff to the merc for nothing, he is happy as f*. Gives me three bullets. Want to kill the guy that killed Pavle, winter came, can't access their house anymore. Go to military base instead with Katia wanting revenge. Go to the first soldier I see. Attack with knife, his buddy comes and they both beat me like a dog till I die. Day 31: Bruno is left. I can attack the guy that killed two of Bruno's buddies. Go and kill him with a few stabs in the back. Day 32: Bruno is home, looters attacked the place, took nothing because everything was sold four days ago. Take the weapons I looted from the dead body I killed last night and attack that house where there leaves a young couple. Kill her first. She looking for something around the house. Husband runs down crying and completely ignores me while I run in the direction he is coming from. He kneels to her dead girlfriend/wife and cries. Stands up and comes to me with a knife to finish me. I kill him with a shotgun to the head.I feel like I deserve to die. Day 34: Bruno is broken and won't move. Have know idea what's happening, thinking it's a bug. Can't go looting, Bruno is depressed. Day 35: Bruno commits suicide. Day 36: War Ends. (l o w c l a p)